SEGREDOS E MENTIRAS
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA.Continuação de Verdades e Mentiras. Harry e Snape estão alojados em Hogwarts. Juntos. Aparentemente felizes, quando algo acontecer pra acabar com essa felicidade.
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: SEGREDOS E MENTIRAS

Autor: VIVIANE VALAR

Pares: Snape/Harry

Censura: R, NC-17, (tensão, violência, angst, sexo)

Gênero: Drama, Tema Adulto, romance.

Spoilers: Dos cindo livros. Fiquem atentos

Avisos ou Alertas: Tem relação homossexual. Traição. Sexo. Angust. Se não gosta cai fora!!!!

Resumo: É a continuação de Verdades e Mentiras. Uma fic que falou sobre a descoberta dos sentimentos de Harry pelo Snape e vice versa. Até que ficam juntos, pós Voldemort. Essa fic começa quando eles estão alojados em Hogwarts. Juntos. Aparentemente felizes, quando algo acontecer pra acabar com essa felicidade.

Notas: Repito que pra entender melhor é legal ler a fic anterior. Mas na verdade não ficará tão por fora assim. BOA LEITURA!

Agradecimentos: Á Rowling, que nos proporcionou esses persons maravilhosos pra que a gente pudesse brincar com eles.

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**Segredos e Mentiras**

**Capítulo 1 – Se eu te amo e você me ama...**

Desde que voltara para Hogwarts, Harry se sentia estasiado. Era professor. Era adulto. Era amado. Se virou na cama e olhou seu objeto de desejo. Snape tinha a pele tão clara.

"Tão pálido!"

Contrastava com a negritude dos cabelos quase compridos demais. Ele estava de bruços. Com o rosto voltado para o lado oposto de Harry. Respirava pesadamente. E assim, seu tórax descoberto, oscilava ritmicamente.

Harry começou a sentir um calor já familiar, aquecer suas entranhas. Era só admirar o corpo de Severus, que ficava excitado. Pronto.

"Será que seria sempre assim?"

O lençol mal cobria as nádegas do sonserino e Harry não resistiu. Apoiou sua cabeça na mão direita e aproximou a outra, sem tocar, do corpo exposto a seu lado. Mesmo a essa distância, sentia o calor que emanava dele. E então o tocou, muito suavemente, desde a nuca, até a curva das nádegas. Sentiu a pele arrepiar e os pelos se eriçarem.

Snape se mexeu um pouco. Como que incomodado. Harry sorriu maroto. Pesou mais a mão. E recomeçou o trajeto. Se demorando em suas partes mais arredondadas.

Snape colocou a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Contraiu os glúteos em protesto. Mas harry não desistiu. Puxou o lençol completamente. E com a boca, iniciou uma exploração que ia desde os tornozelos do homem, até o pescoço.

-Potter! – reclamou.

Ele não parou. Subiu nas costas do outro enquanto voltava a se concentrar em áreas mais baixas.

-Potter! Não amanheceu direito! – protestou. – Não tem que descansar um pouco.... – parou quando o grifinório se concentrava em lamber e mordiscar um certo local muito perigoso.

Involuntariamente, ergueu o quadril possibilitando o acesse maior. Gemeu alto quando harry compreendeu o oferecimento, e o penetrou com o dedo insistentemente. Primeiro suavemente e depois mais profundamente. Quando achou que a resistência diminuía, introduziu um segundo dedo. Snape gemeu mais alto.

-Isso é o melhor que pode fazer, Potter? – provocou entre os gemidos.

Então harry segurou o quadril com firmeza e o penetrou de verdade. Cada som que Snape emitia o deixava mais excitado. Ergueu mais o quadril, obrigando-o a ficar de quatro, enquanto investia mais em seu traseiro. E enquanto manipulava o órgão do outro. Mais forte. Mais fundo. E sentiu um segundo depois que gozou, o líquido que Snape também eliminara. Caracterizando uma relação bem sucedida.

-Bom dia! – ofegou deitado de costas.

-Potter! Esse interlúdio não poderia ter esperado por mais uma ou duas horas? – resmungou.

-Não! Eu acordei e estava sem sono! – sorriu cínico.

Snape se virou e estava com olhar furioso.

-Não resisti ao ver você! – confessou docemente. – Estava tão tranquilo, tão sereno. Tão desejável!

-Poderia ter tentado esperar um pouco! – já não tão sério.

-Eu sei. – se aproximou e o beijou. – Mas eu queria você!" Naquele momento! Como agora! Estou querendo mais uma vez!

Snape riu alto.

-Harry! Você é um tarado! – provocou trazendo-o mais para perto..

-Você já conhecia esse meu... lado, Severus! – aprofundou o beijo.

-Sim, Harry, conhecia. E adoro isso em você! Mas devo dizer que ás três horas da manhã, não terei bom humor sempre! – o beijou mais possessivo.

-Deixe eu me mudar para cá! Ou venha para meu quarto! Assim meu ímpeto na madrugada se acalmará! – começou.

Snape focou sério e retesou de súbito. Afastou-se dele e sentou na cama de costas.

-Harry, já conversamos sobre isso! Não irá acontecer! – duro.

-Que droga, Snape! Já estamos juntos há mais de 6 meses! Qual o problema? – irritado.

-Potter! – se levantou pegando uma calça de pijama jogada no chão e vestiu. E foi para frente da janela fechada. A abriu e lá fora o sol nem sequer nascera. Mas a dava para ver a neve cobrindo todo a Hogwarts.

-Potter! – recomeçou. – Será que teremos que bater sempre na mesma tecla?! – queixou-se.

-Severus, - retomou o tom suave. – Amo você! Sei que me ama também. Nada mais importa se queremos ficar juntos! – sorria da cama.

-Não! Potter! Não basta! Moramos em uma escola. Há crianças aqui! Os pais delas não ficarão satisfeitos, se souberem que dois professores estão morando juntos! – controlando a voz.

-Que droga, Snape! Consegui lutar contra Voldemort e venci. Não acredito que por causa de um preconceito trouxa, serei derrotado! – aumentou o tom e se sentou.

-Harry Potter! Você escolheu essa vida! Poderia fazer ou ser qualquer coisa que quisesse! Mas escolhei ser professor. E essa posição tem certas exigências!

-E para isso eu tenho que virar padre? – ironizou bruto.

-Não! – seco. – Tem que ser hetero! – não correu.

-Mas que grande merda! Eu servia para ser o aluninho perfeito. O menino-que-sobreviveu. A arma contra Voldemort. O grande salvador!!!- se levantou e ficou de pé diante de Snape, sem se importar com sua nudez. - Mas não sirvo para ser feliz ao lado de quem eu amo!!! Não escolhi você, Severus! – se exaltou. – Aconteceu! E pronto!

-Harry! Você está comigo! Está aqui! – procurou melhorar.

-Mas é pouco! Eu quero tornar isso público! Quero que todos saibam que estamos juntos! Que me pertence! Que te pertenço! – angustia.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo? – estranhou. – Por que estamos falando mais uma vez sobre isso? Quando já discutimos exaustivamente? – desconfiado.

Snape se virou para Harry como que para ler sua alma. Harry empalideceu. E desviou o olhar.

-0Er... nada! Apenas... você começou. Você que disse , que ás três da manhã...

-Potter! Pare! Conheço você! O que aconteceu? – tornando a manter contato visual. – Potter?!

Harry se sentou na cama cansado.

-Tenho recebido algumas... cartas. De algumas mulheres. Umas são mães de alunos. Outras ex-colegas...

-O que quer dizer? – fúria gélida nos olhos pretos.

-Algum idiota me elegeu o solteiro mais sexy e rico do ano! – escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-O quê???

Harry olhou constrangido para Snape. Levantou-se e pegou um exemplar da revista, onde Harry estava na capa. Aparentemente, fora fotografado sem saber. Mesmo seu eu fotográfico parecia estar distraído. Como se pensasse em algo muito intrigante.

Snape conhecia aquele olhar. Era de quando ele estava tentando desvendar algum mistério. Nunca conseguiu se afastar dos mistérios.

-Essa edição é do mês passado, Potter! – percebeu, sentindo a irritação crescer.

-Eu achei que não daria repercussão alguma. Eu simplesmente ignorei. Mas quando as cartas chegaram... Droga Snape! Se eu pudesse calar a boca desse povo!!! – olhos brilhavam.

-Eu te proíbo, Potter! – sério.

Se virou e pegou as roupas dele.

-Está na hora de voltar para seu próprio quarto. Já está amanhecendo. E mesmo sendo sábado, alguns alunos são madrugadores. – seco.

-Não vai me expulsar daqui! – entre os dentes. – Não sou mais uma criança! E não sou seu aluno! Não pode me mandar embora! – belicoso.

-Posso e vou! – e com um movimento rápido, pegou a varinha e vestiu Harry contra sua vontade, mascarando a nudez indecente.

-Não tem esse direito, Snape! – rugia.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Harry, vá para seu quarto! Nos veremos mais tarde! Por favor! – olhar frustrado.

Nunca antes Snape usara aquela palavra. "Por favor". E foi ela, e nada mais que o acalmou. Aproximou-se, passou uma das mãos no rosto cansado do homem.

-Mais tarde, Severus! Mais tarde! – prometeu.

Snape se controlou para não se mover. Se o abraçasse, não permitiria que ele se fosse. Mas tinha que ser forte. Pelos dois. Como sempre fora. Como sempre seria. Harry enfim desistiu e se foi.

Snape olhava a porta escura por onde Harry Potter saíra. Sem saber o que fazer ou como agir. Quando se permitiu assumir o sentimento pelo menino, sabia o que enfrentariam, mas já não tinha forças para manter-se afastado.

Harry era ardiloso, envolvente, apaixonante. Seria sonserino sem dificuldades. Então achou que poderia tentar ter tudo. Amor. Privacidade. Carreira. Mas percebia que sempre soube que era uma ilusão. Que um dia acabaria. E que teria que voltar á realidade. Onde ele era só um professor ranzinza e temeroso. E Harry Potter era o grande herói. O santo da nação bruxa. E seria sempre parte da propriedade pública. Nunca teria sua vida pessoal deixada de lado.

Por ser um ícone da sociedade, era julgado que deveria permanecer assim exposto. E só ter o que aquela sociedade desejava. Um emprego honroso, uma casa grande e bem cuidada, estar sempre bem vestido e educado, de bom humor e ter uma companheira dócil e meiga a seu lado. Para cuidar bem desse "tesouro nacional"!

-_Inflamare_! – e a revista carbonizou no chão da masmorra.

Tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que proteger Harry de escândalo. Da vergonha. Do preconceito, que ele próprio tinha. Foram seis meses maravilhosos. Sempre teria essas memórias. Mas havia acabado. Precisava voltar á etapa, onde cada um tinha sua própria vida.

Harry já se interessara pro garotas. Poderia vir a se interessar novamente. Apenas teria que sair do caminho. Ele não precisava de um homem mal humorado, velho, cheio de manias, e que traria a derrocada pública do Santo-heroi.

-Não! Preciso começar a "terminar" com isso! Foi maravilhoso enquanto durou! Mas enfim, terminou meu tempo com ele!

Harry saiu indignado. Frustrado. Decepcionado. Queria ficar lá. Finalmente acordar com Snape nos braços, em seus braços, tanto fazia!

Só queria estar lá. Não bastava o sexo. Queria a paz de depois do sexo. A cumplicidade. O laço definitivo. Mas Snape não perdia por esperar. Tudo daria certo. Seria capaz de largar o emprego, Hogwarts, para ficar com ele. Poderia fazer outra coisa que também o agradava muito. Gostava de dar aulas de DCAT. Mas havia uma coisa. Que Snape ainda não sabia. E que estava estudando a melhor maneira de contar. Queria ser escritor.

Havia muito tempo que pensava sobre isso. Escrever sobre os trouxas, sobre seus anos na escola, sobre a Guerra, sobre técnicas que desenvolveu dando aulas para os membros da AD. Conhecera o pai da Luna certa ocasião. Quando ainda era dono do O Pasquim. Hoje ele era dono de uma editora. E havia comentado que estava disposto a publicar alguns livros do famoso Harry Potter. E tudo então se ajeitaria.

Á noite falaria com Severus. Poderiam morar em Hogsmead. Onde escreveria. Não eram realmente obrigados a morar na escola. O pensamento o tranqüilizou. Mas não se iludiu. Sabia que seria difícil. Que o sonserino era muito teimoso. Seria uma discussão dura. Mas também era grifinório. E coragem e perseverança eram suas qualidades maiores.

Chegou não seu quarto e milagrosamente dormiu imediatamente. E quando acordou quase perdera o horário do café. Mesmo os retardatários de costume já estavam sentados se servindo, quando entrou no São Principal.

OF: continua.


	2. Caítulo 2 A Virada

**N/A: beleza que o povo tenha se lembrado da Verdades e Mentiras e tenha se empolgado em ler Segredos e Mentiras. Essa é uma continuação que foi solicitada. E eu como uma escritora bem mandada, hehehe, continuei!!! Curtam e me digam se está legal! Sei que este está curto. Mas é que é para dividir as idéias. Prometo não demorar postar mais.**

**Beijo a todos!**

**Viv**

André: Ficou feliz que tenha agradado a você. Com sua descrição que fez sobre a fic, fiquei tentada a colocar no resumo do ff. Valeuzão. O harry é isso mesmo. Desde o começo aprendeu a enfrentar tudo e todos. Faz parte do instinto dele. Enquanto o Snape é espião, Comensal. Professor exigente. Só poderia ser mais "travado" mesmo!! Eles se completam!!!

Lilibeth : Harry madrugador é a mostra de o que nós faríamos se estivéssemos no lugar dele. Acorde por qualquer motivo no meio da noite. E veja o monumento que é o Snape nu. Ao seu lado. Totalmente a sua mercê! Não dá pra dispensar o momento!!! Hehehe Belezura ter gostado do cap. Normalmente é difícil agradar no primeiro cap.

Lilibeth : É. O Snape está com seu instinto protetor. Mas será que é mesmo isso? Sei não!!!! A história está crescendo cada vez que escrevo uma linha. Espero que vocês me orientem nessa fic. Espero reviews!!!

Serim : Pois é. Continuei. Essa fic merecia. Tem outra que vou continuar. A "Lembrar para Esquecer". Assim que essa terminar vou terminar a outra. O Snape é sempre rabugento!!! Ele melhora de vez em quando, mas sua natureza é essa mesmo! Hehdhe.Também adoro ele assim! Bem, não posso começar pelo final feliz! Hehehe. O que eu nem sempre garanto! Hehehe Por ser tão má! Hehehe Mas Garanto choro e lágrimas com momentos de felicidade. Já é alguma coisa!! Será que daria para serem discretos numa escola??? Veja a dificuldade para ele estarem juntos.!!! Tem que ter outro meio! Hehehe, não tenho previsão do número de mortos dessa fic! Hehehe mas prometo avisar com antecedência. Tipo: O Snape subiu no telhado... hehehehe

Patty: Bem, você entendeu como é difícil para eles manterem o relacionamento no colégio! Como vamos fazer isso, é o que o harry tentará descobrir!! Torçam por ele!!!

**Capítulo 2 – A Virada**

Snape viu que finalmente Harry chegara. Mais um pouco e ele mesmo iria tirá-lo da cama a tapas.

"Não! Não mais!" – pensou se controlando.

A imagem de um beijo erótico povoou sua mente. E prendeu a respiração. Tentando impedir.

"Harry, pare!" – pediu em pensamento.

"Só se realmente desejar isso!" – respondeu malicioso.

-"Harry Potter!" – gemia quando a imagem do garoto percorria seu abdômen.

Enfim pensou na revista. Com toda força. Harry ficou confuso e enfraqueceu. E Snape pôde se controlar e se fechar. Harry ficou do lado de fora. Aturdido, o garoto se sentou ao lado dele.

-Bom dia, Harry! - Dumbledore após algum tempo. – Vejo que não tem muita fome.

Ele olhou o velho Diretor e percebeu seu próprio prato, ainda vazio.

-Eu... já vou comer! - sorriu amarelo.

-Os alunos estão muito satisfeitos com suas aulas, Harry! Parece que enfim, escolhi o melhor Professor de DCAT! – falou serenamente.

-Ah, é?! – distraído.

-Quem sabe conseguimos um Professor que fique conosco indefinitivamente?

-Pois é! – desconfortável.

"Como falarei com Dumbledore sobre minha decisão de parar no ano que vem?"

-Para alguma coisa um Potter tinha que servir! – Snape comentou baixo e rude.

-Como?! – harry não entendeu.

-Vocês, os Potters. Não são muito úteis! Morrem fácil! – sendo deliberadamente cruel.

-O que?! – corou, temendo que mais alguém estivesse ouvindo aquilo. – O que está falando Snape? – se controlando para não brigar.

Snape o encarou frio. Harry não conseguiu contato telepático com ele. Estava totalmente travado.

-Que ser professor de DCAT, foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer em sua vidinha patética! Emprego seguro, lugar seguro, sob a proteção de Dumbledore, aonde mais um aluno deficiente como você, conseguiria tudo isso? – o coração sangrava a cada palavra.

-Snape! Se está querendo me ofender, já conseguiu! Posso ao menos saber o porquê de estar fazendo isso? – murmurou,. Uma dor intensa quese o fez recuar.

-É mais por você existir, Potter – repetiu a frase que Thiago Potter usara para dizer por que implicava tanto com Snape. Harry vira a cena na penseira de Snape. Ambos sabiam do que se tratava.

Snape se levantou, molemente e com enfado se retirou sem olhar para trás.

Harry ficou alguns minutos ali. Sem entender. E resolveu que tiraria isso a limpo. Não ficaria assim. Snape não estragaria tudo com um comportamento imbecil. O seguiu. Mas ao chegar nas masmorras, ele não estava lá. Foi ao seu quarto e nada. Voltou para as masmorras. Em algum momento, teria que voltar.

Snape saiu do Salão Principal com a respiração suspensa. Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil. Tão doloroso. Sentiu uma lágrima escapar e quase voltou atrás. Mas seguiu para fora do castelo. Tinha que sair de lá. Se cruzasse com Harry Potter naquele momento, seria capaz de implorar perdão. Coisa que um sonserino jamais faria. Seguiu para Hogsmead. Foi ao Três Vassouras.

-Severus Snape! Querido! - Madame Rosmerta veio atendê-lo. – Em que posso servi-lo? – melosa.

-Firewisky! Duplo! – sem olhar a mulher.

-Humm! Problemas amorosos?

Ele se assustou. Olhando pela primeira vez para ela.

-Ou só vontade de espairecer? – não se intimidou.

-Firewisky! Duplo! E paz! – entre os dentes.

-Ok! Mas não adianta ser mal educado aqui! Consigo as informações que quero. – e deu um leve rebolar ao deixar a mesa.

Snape poderia amaldiçoar a mulher.

"Ela não sabe de nada!"

Nunca se interessaria por outra pessoa que não Harry Potter. Não depois de tê-lo. De tudo que viveram junto. Ela não servia para limpar o chão onde Potter passava!

Murmurava impropérios quando a bebida chegou e quando as outras doses que se seguiram iam sendo eliminadas. Como se fossem insetos pegajosos. Desciam na garganta sem sentir o gosto. Já nem ardia.

-Prof. Snape! Acho que seria melhor tomar um café bem forte! – Rosmerta retornou quando ele pediu outra dose.

-Não sabe de que eu preciso! – falava arrastado. – Quero outro firewisky! – bateu na mesa. – Agora!

As pessoas em volta já olhavam contrariadas. Rosmerta chegou bem perto dele.

-Escute aqui! Seu sonserino arrogante! Esse estabelecimento é meu! E eu sirvo quem eu quero! E você já passou do limite! Acho melhor ir embora. Volte para Hogwarts. E durma até o porre passar!

-Olhe aqui, você mocinha! Estou pagando a quero a bebida! - bateu a nota de galeão na mesa.

Ela bufou e o pegou pelo ombro e levou para dentro. Snape foi protestando, mas chegou a tempo de vomitar no banheiro.

Após o ato. Snape olhou em volta para sabre onde estava. Não soube.

-Este é meu quarto! - ela respondeu emburrada. – Nunca trouxe um cliente aqui! Harry não merecia isso! – desprezo.

Ele a olhou sem focalizar. Duvidando se teria entendido bem.

-Sim. Sei sobre você e o Harry. Descobri certa vez e ele confirmou. O garoto ama você! Não merece que faça esse escândalo! – chamou a atenção.

E já ia em direção á lareira situada no canto do quarto.

-Não! Espere... – se esforçou para se levantar, mas caiu sentado sobre o vaso sanitário. - Não... não o chame!

-Claro que vou chamar! Ele tem que pegá-lo e levá-lo antes que entre em coma alcoólico.

-Não... – conseguiu ficar de pé. As pernas em um ângulo pouco aconselhável. – Rosmerta!

Ela parou a voltou.

-Qual é o problema? – tentou de novo.

-Não posso ficar com ele! - confessou. – Não posso arriscar sua carreira, sua reputação, sua vida! – falou quase sóbreo.

-Mas, então você não o ama!

-Amo muito! Morreria por ele! – fez uma pausa. – E é o que estou fazendo, nesse exato momento!

-Severus Snape! Não está dizendo coisa com coisa! – ralhou.

-Apenas não o chame! Eu tenho que ir. – tentou levantar mais uma vez.

-Não. Nada disso! Vai ficar aqui! – bufou. – Deite-se aqui na cama. Mas se for vomitar, lembre-se de um balde que pegarei lá embaixo. E não suje meu tapete! Curei muito porre de Thiago e Sírius. Nunca pensei que o faria com o amante do filho e afilhado deles. – murmurou.

Rosmerta desceu. Buscou o balde e quando voltou Snape já estava dormindo profundamente. Colocou um copo com água no criado mudo. E se retirou. Tinha muitos fregueses para tratar. E o moreno mesmo atraente, não poderia tomar tanto seu tempo.

OF: Continua.


	3. Capítulo 3 E Então A Realidade

**N/A: Turma, não vou enrolar muito com os caps senão não dá tempo de acabar até o natal. Então mais um cap!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Marck Evans : hehehe. A Rosmerta até que se comporta! O difícil é segurar o sonserino turrão!! Leia e entenda!!! É. Dá dó do harry mesmo! Mas ele tem seus momentos. Relaxe! O Snape sofre por ser meio "quadrado"! mas vamos ver no que isso vai dar...

Fabi – chan : Que bom que gostou da fic. Mas vou ter que partir alguns corações pra dar certo! Hehehe PROTEGO!!!!

**Capítulo 3 – E Então a Realidade**

O dia amanheceu e os primeiros raios de sol de domingo invadiram o quarto nasa masmorras, apesar o alto inverno. Mas Harry acordou sozinho. Sempre quisera saber como seria, ser iluminado pelos raios dourados, tão cedo naquela cama escura. Mas nunca imaginou que estaria sozinho nesse momento. Olhou procurando Snape e não viu. Nada denunciava que ele tivesse voltado para o quarto.

Concentrou-se nele. Queria saber onde estava. O que pensava no momento. Mas apenas parecia um grande rodamoinho. Sentiu vertigem e parou. Tomou banho ali mesmo.

"Quantas vezes não dividi o chuveiro com Snape? Quantas não transamos intensamente sob esse jato d'água?"

O roupão. As toalhas. Os cremes. Todas as coisas ali tinham uma história para contar sobre os dois.

"Não vai me fazer desistir, Severus!" – mentalizou fortemente.

Quando saiu, muito tempo depois, já havia passado o momento do café. Mas Harry não sentia fome. Não de comida. Queria Snape. Desesperadamente.

Snape acordou num susto, após um rodamoinho na cabeça estimular o conteúdo do estômago. Mas não vomitou. Olhou e reconheceu onde estava. E pouco a pouco, um plano louco se formou em sua mente.

"Me desculpe, Harry! Mas é para o seu próprio bem!"

-Bom, dia! – Rosmerta retornou ao quarto de bom humor.

-Bom dia!- murmurou secamente.

-Trouxe café forte e uma poção anti-ressaca. Acho que deveria tomar. – sugeriu amável.

Snape aceitou sem hesitar. Precisava da colaboração da mulher. E se submeteria a ela se fosse preciso.

-Bom! Muito bom! – pegou os copos vazios, após Snape engolir tudo.

-Preciso de sua ajuda, Rosmerta! – Snape começou cauteloso.

-E que ajuda seria essa? – desconfiada.

-Harry Potter. Ele deve viver a vida dele. E eu não posso fazer parte dela! – duro. – Preciso que o convença de que estamos... juntos! – a encarou.

-Como? – se assustou.

-Ele é um garoto, deve ter uma vida normal. E se ficar comigo poderá perder tudo! Os amigos, o emprego, o respeito das pessoas. Não quero isso para ele! – decidido.

-E estando... comigo, ele perderia as esperanças e seguiria sua vida, de acordo com a vida que você julga ser correta! – ela acusou.

-Não sou eu!!! – protestou. – São todas as pessoas do mundo!!!

-Você se surpreenderia com o pouco caso que "todas as pessoas do mundo" sentem por nós! – ponderou.

-Não está em discussão! – rude. – Sei que sente atração por mim! Pode ter vantagens nesse nosso acordo! – apelou.

-Isso é um insulto! – se afastou um passo.

-Rosmerta! – desesperado. - E nunca implorei na minha vida! Estou aqui, ainda assim, implorando por sua ajuda! – a voz tremeu.

A mulher nunca vira o sonserino arrogante e carrancudo naquela situação. E então resolveu ceder. Depois discutiriam as consequências do plano.

"Se eles se amam, porque não podem simplesmente ficar juntos?"

-O que eu teria que fazer? – falou baixo.

-Preciso de lembranças novas. Nas quais você esteja! – falou encarnado-a sério.

-Que tipo de... lembranças? – temeu.

-Do tipo que se perde uma noite! – insinuou.

-Isso é cruel!! – arfou.

-Posso contar com sua ajuda? – insistiu.

Ela ainda hesitou. Mas para convencê-lo, teria que entrar em acordo. Assentiu com a cabeça.

Então Snape aproximou lentamente dela. Até para dar tempo de ela desistir. Intimamente, confessava que assim o desejava. Mas seguiu e a beijou. Rudemente. Ela entreabriu os lábios e ele a invadiu com a língua. Imaginando que era outra pessoa em seus braços. Começou a abaixar a alça do vestido e então parou. Ela ainda o beijou mais e o trouxe para mais perto, pelas nádegas.

-Acho... acho que por hoje chega! – a afastou delicada, mas firmemente.

-Tudo bem! – ela ofegava.

Teria ido mesmo além. O sonserino era delicioso. Potter tinha muita sorte.

-Mais tarde passarei aqui! – se levantou.

Andando com mais segurança. E foi embora. Caminhou todo o trajeto para o castelo. Assim pensaria em como convencer Harry Potter de que o havia traído. A dor do peito voltava insidiosa. Mas ignorou-a. Quando chegou, já passara da hora do café.

"Ele deve ter me esperado ontem e hoje."

Foi para seus aposentos.

Um segundo antes de ouvir a porta, Harry o sentiu.

"Ele chegou!"

Aguardou diante da porta. Snape parecia mal. Suas roupas amassadas. O cheiro de álcool empesteou o quarto assim que ele entrou. Olheiras e olhos vermelhos denunciavam que passara a noite bebendo. Controlou a indignação crescente.

-Onde esteve? – seco.

Snape considerou a possibilidade de Harry Potter estar em seu quarto. Mas não estava realmente preparado para o confronto. Não ainda.

-Por aí! – casual.

Harry se aproximou. A dor ali. Snape sangrou por dentro.

-Esperei por você a noite toda. E o dia também! – cobrou.

-Não prometi nada a você, Potter! – desprezo.

-O que está falando? – estranhou.

-Que não prometi nada a você, Harry Potter! – repetiu alto. – Fui passear. – sorriu malicioso.

-Severus Snape! Não pode me enganar! Sei que algo aconteceu desde a fatídica revista! Mas podemos resolver tudo! Já sei o que vou fazer! - tentou sorrir.

-Eu também sei! Cada um deve ir para seu canto! – o encarou.

-Não está falando sério!! – desafiou.

-Será?! – máscara de arrogância.

A velha máscara, que usava nos tempos de colégio. O mesmo desprezo e ódio misturados. Harry tinha vontade de socar-lhe a cara para parar de fazer aquilo.

-Severus! – tentou continuar. – Eu deixarei a escola. Quero ser escritor. Sempre quis. Mas não havia tido coragem de admitir em voz alta! E podemos sair daqui! Vamos para Hogsmead...

-Não, não vou agora! Acabei de vir de lá! – fez de desentendido. – Estou cansado. A noite foi agitada. – piscou com um olho. – Quero dormir como mereço!

-Você está me ouvindo?! – a voz fraquejando.

-Sim, depois podemos falar sobre sua súbita mudança de profissão. Não me interessa! Estou com sono! E vou me recolher!

Passou por Harry como se não fosse nada e se jogou na cama imaculada onde o garoto passara a noite. Estava sujo e bêbado.

-Não vai fazer isso! – Harry se voltou e foi até ele.

E se concentrou para saber o que acontecera. Snape deixou. Já esperava por isso. E selecionou a cena do beijo, até o momento em que tirava a roupa da Rosmerta.

-Acho que já chega! – ele conseguiu parar Harry.

Snape não olhou para ele. Não conseguiria. Harry estava desesperado. A dor dele era tanta que lhe corroia os ossos.

Quando Harry saiu, Snape suspeitou que poderia ser capaz de chorar. Mas não poderia fraquejar. Se abaixasse a guarda, certamente ele perceberia e o impediria de continuar com os planos. Lembrou-se de quando era Comensal da Morte e endureceu o coração. Até que conseguisse controlar o fluxo dos pensamentos. Resolveu tomar um banho.

Ao chegar lá, percebeu que Harry havia estado ali pouco antes. Não conseguiu. Usou feitiço para se limpar. Não ia enfrentar as evidências de Potter naquele momento. Voltou para a cama. Mas não conseguia dormir. Ficou pensando em como concretizar seus planos.

Harry estava atordoado. Não conseguia acreditar. Não queria acreditar. Não saberia dizer como, mas chegou em seu quarto. A imagem de Snape com a Madame Rosmerta, era como uma assombração que o perseguia para qualquer lado que olhava. Via o casal se esfregando em todos os cantos.

-Justo ela? A única que sabia! Fora Dumbledore! Ela percebera e então me confessei com ela! Como pôde?! – falava sozinho.

Um ódio mortal tomou conta dele.

"O que você fez, Severus?"

O dia de domingo avançava enquanto os dois ficavam em seus aposentos. Cada um com seus demônios.

Harry olhava os móveis em seu quarto como um sonâmbulo. Snape nunca dormira lá. Ele ia para transarem, mas nunca ficava lá.

"Isso deveria ser um sinal? Ele ia morrer por mim!!! Ele disse que me ama! Que sempre me amou! Que merda! O que será que ela está fazendo?"

Se concentrou nele. Mas estava bloqueado. Não permitia que soubesse. Passou o dia ali. Pediu comida para alguns elfos. Mas não saiu mais. Não saberia como agir diante dele.

Snape, por sua vez, fez o mesmo. Ficou em reclusão nas masmorras. Elaborando poções. Exercitando sua máscara já quase esquecida.

**OF: continua.**


	4. Capítulo 4 E o Feitiço Se Virou Contra ...

**N/A: problemas de comunicação. Mas ainda assim vou postar logo.**

**beijos**

**Viv**

Marck Evans : É verdade, eles se ferem á toa. Precisam resolver muitas coisas que estão mascaradas. Vamos ver se conseguem!

Patty : Na verdade o amor nunca é complicado Patty, nós é que não sabemos lidar com ele direito, então arranjamos as complicações pra que faça sentido! O é porque é, não serve mais pra a gente. Não depois dos 11 anos de idade.

Paula Lírio : Sorry, mas ela vai fazer sim!!! Leia e confira.

Patty : Foi mal galera. Postei o cap errado. Estou concertando!!!

Serim : É. Snape é meio tapado mesmo. Mas ele acha mesmo que é o melhor. O Harry ter uma vida "normal". Coisa que um comensal não poderia oferecer. A Rosmerta é gente boa, mas a carne é fraca, né!! Eu mesma não sei se rejeitaria a oferta! Hehehe. Sim, teremos vingança. E vai ser da boa. Acho que posso prometer! hehehe

Serim : Mais uma vez, tenho que me desculpar por ter enviado o cap 3 repetido. Mas aqui está o 4!!!

**N/A: Gente! Que confusão! Eu mandei o cap 3 duas vezes. Mas aqui está o cap certo. Divirtam-se!!!**

**Capítulo 4 - E o Feitiço Se Virou Contra o Feiticeiro**

Mais uma semana chegou. Mas fazia parte de uma nova era. Harry se levantava num autômato. Ia para o café. Falava o mínimo possível. No início lançava olhares para Snape ainda tentando entender o que acontecera. Mas percebendo que não adiantaria nada, procurou fingir que ele não estava ali.

As aulas também haviam perdido o brilho. Antes, se preocupava com os alunos, o conhecimento e, com o orgulho da Snape. Porque já que fora ele que o indicara para o cargo, gostava de lhe falar sobre os temas discutidos. Snape seria um incrível professor de DCAT. Quando ele não era ranzinza e cruel, sabia ser muito didático.

Mas tudo agora era passado. Via a neve cobrindo todo castelo. E não ficava mais satisfeito ou feliz. Havia aprendido a apreciar o frio e o escuro. E agora já não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Snape continuava freqüentando o Três Vassouras. E havia beijado Rosmerta outras vezes. Diante dos fregueses. Na intimidade. Tudo para ter lembranças. Cada vez que o fazia se sentia mais sujo. E isso o ajudava a manter a distância de Harry. Ele merecia algo melhor.

Após um mês, ele ainda parecia infeliz. Sabia que era sua culpa. Seus olhos verdes não brilhavam mais. Não sorria. Parecia sempre cansado. E irritadiço. Soube que em certo dia tirara 10 pontos da Grifinória por um aluno ter interrompido sua explicação com uma dúvida.

Snape pensava em como mudar isso. Mas arranjar uma namorada ia além de suas forças. Então sugeriu à Dumbledore que se fizesse um baile. Assim Harry receberia atenções de todos, enquanto ele próprio se esconderia nas masmorras para não ter que ver a cena.

Então ao fim de Março, o baile de inverno aconteceu. Ex-professores e ex-alunos foram convidados. Ficaria na festa o suficiente para circular um pouco com Rosmerta. Se sujeitaria a uma dança. Mas depois iria embora.

Rosmerta, aliás, começara a dar problemas. Vivia dizendo que Snape era um insensível. Que deveria dar uma chance ao Harry Potter. Mas não se furtava dos beijos. Era uma companhia aturável. Mas nada comparado com o humor ácido de Harry.

Harry queria desaparecer. Sumir. Tudo menos ir ao tal baile. Mas quando soube que Lupim viria, sentiu alguma paz em seu coração.

A noite chegou com os preparativos. Os elfos capricharam. O teto encantado parecia nevar com pequenos flocos, constantemente. Alguns bonecos de neve pelos cantos adornavam o ambiente.

Quando Hermione chegou com Ron fora direto falar com o amigo.

-Harry! Como está? Como vão as aulas? Os pequenos são terríveis, não é? – falava sem pausas.

-Tudo bem Mione! E o bebê?

-Oh! O Biliuzinho está enorme. Parece mais esperto que nunca! Esse acho que sara Corvinal quando chegar a hora! – riu matreira.

-Ah! Lá está Lupim. Vou falar com ele. – e se afastou educadamente.

Não queria ouvir as histórias felizes dos outros.

-Remus! – cumprimentou.

-Harry, meu filho! - o abraçou. – Vamos dar uma volta. Preciso falar com você! – e o puxou pelo braço.

Harry se deixou levar, mais por não ter para onde ir, que pela possibilidade de fuga.

-O que está acontecendo, Harry? Soube que anda numa tristeza infinita!

-Não sei o que está falando, Remus! – desconversou.

-Harry, conheço você. Vi crescer nesses anos todos, desde seus treze anos. Não sabe mentir para mim! Te conheço como a um filho! – reforçou.

Harry ainda tentou despistar, mas desistiu. Precisava falar com alguém. E no momento, Remus era a melhor pessoa para isso.

Harry contou tudo desde a viagem para Rua dos Alfeneiros. Quando descobriu os sentimentos de Snape por ele. Contou como se expuseram. Como foi mágico e cruel. E na Guerra, quando se oferecera para morrer por ele. E quando o levou para o Hospital, e como quase matara uma por uma das enfermeiras que se recusaram a atendê-lo logo. Contou da indicação para o cargo. E da reconciliação no abrigo. Dos seis meses de felicidades ao lado dele. Com as juras de amor, com a dedicação. E finalmente sobre a revista. E sobre Rosmerta.

Harry chorava sem perceber. A dor que parecia ter sido mascarada, voltava. Como uma velha feriada sendo novamente aberta.

Lupim ouvira tudo num difícil silêncio. Quando Harry finalmente parara o trouxe para perto e o abraçou longamente. Foi então que harry pôde soluçar e chorar abertamente. Após algum tempo, as lágrimas, já secas, continuava nos braços acolhedores do lobisomem. Quando um barulho chamou a atenção deles.

Um vulto negro passara ventando por eles. Harry ainda pôde ver as vestes de Snape e o olhar de desprezo que recebeu.

Lupim não perdeu um movimento sequer.

-Harry, você ainda o ama?

-Muito! Não consigo impedir esse sentimento. Por maior que seja a dor que me cause! – confessou.

-Então acho que posso te ajudar! – sorriu malicioso.

Harry retesou as costas.

-Como?

-Para mim está claro que tudo que Snape quer é que você tenha uma vida "normal". Que ele acredita não ser capaz de proporcionar. Ele está se afastando de você para que possa se interessar por uma bela garota e se casar e ter filhos. Blá, blá, blá... – rolou os olhos para o alto.

-Mas, que tenho que fazer para provar que não posso ser feliz de outra maneira! Nem com outra pessoas?! – frustrado.

-Arranjando um novo namorado! – sorriu.

-O quê?! –estranhou.

-Ele espera que se encante por uma linda garota. Se você se encantar por um GAROTO, ele perceberá a besteira que cometeu. E tentará reconquistá-lo!

Ouvindo Lupim falar, tudo parecia muito simples. Mas tinha um pequeno problema. Quem seria o famigerado?

-Mas, Remus, quem faria uma coisa dessas? Eu não conheço ninguém que se disponha a fazer uma coisa assim! – exaltado.

-Conhece sim, Harry. – e estufou o peito significativamente.

-Você?! Você faria isso por mim, Remus? – de repente a luz voltava aos olhos verdes.

-Por você, Harry. Por você! – concordou.

Ele gargalhou como não fazia há meses.

-Remus! Você é... gosta de garotos? – tinha que saber.

-Não Harry. Eu não "gosto". Eu amei muito. Mas infelizmente o perdi. E a dor que senti com sua morte não deve ser sentida por mais ninguém neste mundo. – sombrio.

-Você está falando de Sírius? – adivinhou.

-Sim, Harry. Amei Sírius. E nós fomos muito felizes no breve período em que nos reencontramos. Não me arrependo, e não quero para mais ninguém a dor da perda. É inadmissível.

-Remus! Eu sinto muito! – sincero.

-Não sinta. Fui muito feliz. E você ainda pode ser! Faremos o seguinte. O que Snape viu aqui, vai ficar o envenenando por dentro até tirar a dúvida. E isso dever ser lento. Sei que parece cruel, e na verdade é mesmo. – riu. – Mas assim ele vai cair em si!

-Eu topo! O que devo fazer? – ansioso.

-Devemos voltar para o baile. Ficará comigo. Não dançará com ninguém. E parecerá feliz a meu lado. Quando eu me for. Trocaremos um beijo de despedida. – argüiu com os olhos.

-Feito! – concordou logo.

-Então vamos voltar.

E passaram a noite como Lupim dissera. Com antigos amigos. Chegou a ser educado com Draco Malfoy, quando Gina se aproximou com ele. Realmente estava feliz. Sentia que poderá rir, pois logo estaria de volta aos braços do amado e burro Snape.

Percebeu que foi observado atentamente pelo Prof de Poções. Sabia que ele odiava festas e deveria estar sendo muito difícil ficar até tarde. Lupim o tocava no ombro e no braço eventualmente e esses movimentos eram fotografados por olhos negros.

No momento de partir, recebeu o sinal de Lupim para se afastarem um pouco. Foram até as portas do castelo. Onde não havia ninguém. Lupim com uma pergunta muda nos olhos castanhos. Harry deu um passo para frente, se aproximando e permitindo. Então Lupim se abaixou e tomou a boca do moreno com vontade. Por longos minutos. Até se separarem.

-Foi muito bom, Harry. – murmurou. – Quase me convenceu. – brincou.

Harry corou e sorriu tímido. Enquanto via o outro partir. Foi doce e quente. E foi mesmo muito bom. Mas com Snape era ótimo. Maravilhoso. Então só serviu para reafirmar seu desejo de que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Suspirou melancólico e se virou para se recolher.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – uma voz fria o pegou de surpresa.

-Ah! Prof. Snape, é você? – desdenhou sem parar de caminhar.

-Falei com você, Potter! Que pouca vergonha é essa? – furioso.

-Não sei se lhe devo satisfações, Prof. Snape! Mas acho que foi muito claro! Acho que sabe o que é um beijo! – sério.

Snape estava com os punhos cerrados. Poderia socar Harry Potter até a morte por aquela cena.

-Não tem respeito por nada, Potter?! Não deveria estar se divertindo com alguma garota no baile?! – provocou.

-Não, para as duas perguntas. Agora se me der licença, vou descansar. Remus sabe como entreter uma companhia. E estou exausto! Boa noite! – se virou.

Snape o segurou pelo colarinho.

-Escute aqui fedelho! Estamos com muitas visitas e Dumbledore merece mais respeito em sua casa! Não tem o direito de continuar com essa... indecência! – entre os dentes.

Harry se soltou com uma força vinda da indignação e do ódio.

-Ah! Cale a boca! E não volte a me tocar! Faço O QUE quero! COMO quero! ONDE quero!E com QUEM eu quero! Sou maior de idade! Tenho minha formação profissional! Pago minhas contas! E você não tem mais direito algum sobre mim! Muito mesmo para falar de decência ou respeito! – gritou.

Snape não esperava a explosão dele.

-Agora volte para sua companheira! Ela deve estar ansiosa! Ela não ficaria com ciúmes, se o visse agora? – desprezo. – Uma das poucas pessoas que sabia de nosso envolvimento! Quem diria! - encarou nos olhos e se aproximou milímetros de Snape. – Vai procurar sua garotinha, e me deixe com meu namorado! Não existe só você no mundo, Severus Snape! Ele é povoado por todo o tipo de pessoas! Inclusive as melhores que você! – acusou.

Snape abreviou o espaço e o beijou com fúria. Com desespero. Jogou Harry contra a parede dura. Enquanto o garoto entre assustado e envaidecido correspondia.

Estavam na porta de entrada do castelo. Qualquer um poderia passar por ali. Nunca Snape se permitiu uma demonstração pública de afeto. Apenas na privacidade. O apertava contra a parede ferindo as costas de Harry, mas ele não se importava. Dois meses sem sentir um o corpo do outro.

Com fome e voracidade, Snape virou o grifinório de costas e abaixou as calças dele sem delicadeza alguma. E o penetrou quase com as roupas. Apenas uma fenda na calça permitia que ficasse exposto. Harry delirava com a fúria de Snape. A dor era prazerosa daquela forma. E quando ambos gozaram, Snape se afastou. Usou a varinha para se limpar.

-Acho que seu namoradinho não tem feito o serviço direito! – sarcástico.

Harry mal assimilou as palavras quando entendeu seu significado. Nada mudara. Era apenas o ego ferido que fizera cometer o desatino.

-Não me lembro de tem mencionado, que já tínhamos chegado a esse ponto! - baixo, se vestindo lentamente.

Limpou-se do mesmo modo que ele.

-Mas não parece que sua companheira, tenha os quesitos suficientes! Ou não estaria tão preocupado com os meus! – desprezo. – Devo dizer que você continua ótimo nessa categoria! É uma pena que não possa desfrutar do mesmo prazer! Com licença. Agora realmente vou me recolher. Remus não gostará de saber que estive com você novamente. Então se não comentar com ele, posso assegurar minha discrição diante da Rosmerta.

E saiu com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir. Ao chegar ao quarto, chorou mais uma vez. De alegria. De dor. De autopiedade. Dormiu vestido com as roupas e alguns vestígios dele no corpo. Teria que tratar das lesões nas costas. Mas só no dia seguinte. A exaustão finalmente o dominou.

Snape via Harry partindo sem saber o que fizera. O que faria. Nunca permitiu sequer um toque em um lugar público. E agora acabara de transar com o garoto em plena porta do castelo. Alguém poderia tê-los visto ou ouvido. Harry nunca fora muito discreto em seus gemidos. Mas estava enlouquecido. Ensandecido. Com o petulante extravagante e namorado-lobo. E duvidando de sua capacidade! E tudo o que fizera era para Potter ter uma companhia feminina e ele arranjava outro homem. Aliás, nem isso! Um lobisomem. Não poderia permitir. Se não poderiam ficar juntos, outro homem não ficaria com ele também.

Teria que superar sua limitação e escolheria uma garota para ele. Assim teria uma vida certa. Como merecia. Não dava pra doer mais que já estava doendo. Se lembrou de uma aluna que virou uma vez a cabeça do ex-amante.Iria chamá-la para assistente em Poções. Assim teria acesso a ela e a ele.

OF: Continua.


	5. Capítulo 5 Gente Nova No Pedaço

**N/A: novo cap. Leiam e divirtasm-se!!!!**

Paula Lirio : É, uma idéia bem vinda! Hehehe. O Harry com o Remus. Mas essa "quase reconciliação"... Na verdade o Snape não gosta de sofrer. Mas ele está acostumado a abdicar de sua vida pelos outros. Haja visto o que fez com Vold. Sendo um espião. Isso foi muito perigoso. Mas como era o que DBD esperava dele!!! Veja mesmo até o final, Paula, quem sabe, eu não faço um final feliz! hehehe

Marck Evans : Boa a idéia do Lupim mesmo! Hehehe. E dá-lhe casquinha! Também odeio a Cho. Mas ela mesma tinha que vir. Quantos amores substitutos o Harry conseguiria ter??

MELMorganWeasley : Mas o amor dói mesmo, Mel! E é por isso que ele é tão gostoso. Pó que depois que não dói mais, ele só dá prazer!!!! Às cascas! Hehehe. Um brinde! Se está louca pra ver. Leia aqui! Que já terá uma noção!

Patty: Na verdade, Patty, não foi um estupro! O Harry consentiu desde o início. Apenas foi violento e intenso. Como eles gostam. Mas em momento algum houve resistência ao ato. O Snape quis. O harry consentiu. O Sevie ainda vai se remoer muito! Hehehe. Leia e confira!

Serim : Não se preocupe, Serim, pode fazer críticas sim!!! É muito bom!!! Mas sobre o fato do Remus chamar o Harry de meu filho, ou minha criança, é relativo. Sua idéia já é o fato de ler fic com esse tratamento. A Rowling não usa essa expressão. Ela apenas o faz chamar de harry. Fui ver nos livros pra responder esse coments. Hehehe Sobre o comentário do Remus, eu achei que não poderia ser outro. Pense. O harry está carente, e quer convencer o Snape de que está muito bem acompanhado. Ele tem experiência com o Snape. Então realiza o desejo de beijar o Snape, fazendo isso com o Lupim. Assim tem maior credibilidade! Triângulo? Ou um quadrado? Hehehe Leia! Aquilo na porta? Foi explosão!!! Como disse bem o Marck, nitroglicerina pura!!!! Hehehe E a resposta do Harry nãso poderia ser fraca. Doeu muito!!! Ele tinha que se defender!!!

Fabi – chan : hehehe. Jogo de ciúmes sempre é bom. É picante! Hehehe Veja se acha que vai melhorar!!!

Youko Julia Yagami : É, ele merece ser xingado! Vamos mover um movimento. Cascudos no Snape sempre que ele disser, fizer ou pensar besteira!!!! Acho que o Snape no desespero de fazer o que "acha " que está certo, esquece que muita gente sai machucada. E que as coisas são mais simples que a gente pensa!! É só deixar rolar! Segundas intenções??? O Remus? Sabe que eu não sei? Hehehe. Leia e verifique!

**Capítulo 5 – Gente Nova No Pedaço**

Cho Chang chegou a Hogwarts 3 semanas após a festa. Havia se especializado em Poções após sair da escola. E era um bom disfarce.

Harry agora parecia levemente mais sociável. Cumprimentava-o. Secamente. Mas já se dava ao trabalho de balançar a cabeça em sua direção. O lobisomem aparecia alguns dias no jantar. E no fim de semana, Harry Potter ia pra casa dele.

Só de pensar em o que acontecia lá, Snape sentia que poderia estrangular os dois. Mas seu plano estava em andamento. E a nova carta na manga, chegara.

-Chang, a chamei para me auxiliar nesses meses finais. Os alunos estão dispersos e sua ajuda irá melhorar o rendimento.

-Sim, senhor, Prof. Snape. É uma honra atender seu chamado!

-Apenas faça o que ordenei, que tudo dará certo! - sério.

-Sim, senhor! – e se afastou.

Harry não ficou a sós com Snape novamente. As marcas nas costas se foram. Mas as do coração, não. Queria que tudo fosse para o inferno. As mentiras, os fingimentos, mas ainda não era hora. Apenas uma coisa estava certa. Iria embora. Queria distância se Snape. Não dava para ficar tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante. Já falara com Dumbledore. O velho bruxo aparentemente já aguardava essa postura.

--Não ficarei ano que vem, Dumbledore! – pesaroso.

-Sei. E eu posso saber o porquê? – calmo.

-Bem, é complicado. Mas eu já vinha pensando, que apesar de gostar do que faço, - explicou. – quero ser escritor. Quero escrever sobre muitas coisas. O Sr. Lovegood publicará.

-E é só por isso, Harry, que quer nos deixar? – insistiu.

-Não, professor. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. – sério.

-É Severus, não é? – compreensivo.

-Sim, Diretor. Mas eu realmente não gostaria de falar sobre isso. – irredutível.

-Bem, Harry, é uma grande perda para nós e os alunos. Você foi um dos melhores professores da matéria. Mas se essa é sua vontade, temos que respeitá-la. – pesaroso.

-Então, acho que já vou. Nos veremos no almoço. – despediu-se.

Foi para as aulas da manhã, sem prestar muita atenção. Apenas querendo que o tempo passasse logo.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, Harry viu que havia mais um lugar á mesa. E eis que para sua surpresa, vê Cho Chang circular por entre os alunos e se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Lugar onde Snape sentava.

"Ele não teria coragem!" – pensava furioso.

-Oh! Olá, Harry! Como está? – gentil.

-Tudo certo, Cho. Que surpresa! O que está fazendo por aqui? – olhando de rabo de olho para Snape.

-Sou a nova assistente de Poções! – sorriu orgulhosa.

-Ah é?! – disfarçou a fúria. – Parabéns!

-Me conte, harry, o que tem feito? Ainda joga Quadribol? – empolgada.

-Não, Cho. Não tenho tido muito tempo para isso. – comia com pressa.

-Bem, se quiser podemos combinar alguma coisa, também não jogo há muito tempo! – sorria.

-Cho, adoraria conversar mais com você. Mas tenho que ir agora. Deixei algumas provas para corrigir. – se desculpou e saiu.

Entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta com violência. Grunhiu alto. Poderia espancar Snape naquele momento.

-Aquele desgraçado! Com ele não pode! Com o Lupim não pode! Mas com a torneira da Chang... – parou percebendo. – Mas é claro! Ele quer que eu fique com uma garota! Não outro homem! O que ele sentiria se eu realmente aceitasse a "oferta"? Se eu ficasse com ela?

Ficou muito tempo pensando em todas as possibilidades. E resolveu que Lupim poderia saber o que fazer. E foi até a lareira num canto do seu quarto. E o chamou, após jogar o pó de flú.

-Grimmaund 12. – ele ficara lá após a morte de Sírius.

Colocou a cabeça nas chamas verdes. Sentiu tudo rodando. O joelho dolorido.

-Remus! Remus! – chamava.

Ele apareceu apressado, vindo da cozinha.

-Harry?O que aconteceu? – preocupado.

-Nada que não possamos resolver! – o acalmou. – Snape aprontou outra das suas. Agora deu para ser alcoviteiro! Ele chamou a "boca mole" da Chang para auxiliá-lo em Poções.

-O Snape?! – estranhou.

-Aquele gigolô! – se exaltou. – O homem nunca permitiu que ninguém interferisse no trabalho dele! E já estamos no fim do ano!

-Harry, como ela tratou você?

-Só faltou sentar no meu colo! – desprezo.

-Isso exige ima medida drástica. Você tem duas opções. Ou continua fingindo que estamos juntos e faremos mais aparições em público e quem sabe até dar uma entrevista assumindo nosso caso. Ou você pode fazer o jogo dele. Pode ter um caso com a tal Chorona. E fazer isso diante dele. Para ver se o tonto realmente aguenta o tranco!

-Foi exatamente o que pensei, Remus. E realmente não sei o que fazer! – frustrado.

-Harry, é sua vida! Deve decidir isso! Uma vez escolhido o caminho, não dá pra voltar atrás. Mas qualquer uma Snape deve ser testado. E se não der resultado, então deve conversar mais uma vez com ele. Ou esquecer isso para sempre! – sério.

-Eu sei! - suspirou. – Bem, então vou pensar e qualquer coisa, falo com você.

Foi para as aluna da tarde mais distraído que pela manhã. Deixou muito alunos sem resposta, pois não ouvia as pergunta.

À tarde, foi fazer uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. Passear no lago. Felizmente a placidez do lago tinha o poder de acalmar seu coração. Desde os tempos de aluno. Snape achava tolo esse hábito. Ele recomendava o trabalho para aclamar. Harry rira na ocasião. Dizendo que Trabalho era trabalho. E paz era paz! E então o beijara com toda calma do mundo. Querendo transmiti-la.

Sentou-se sob a sombra de uma árvore, enquanto se lembrava do passado. Ficou ali, longos minutos.

-Resgatando velhos hábitos? De ficar pasmado diante da água? – Snape surgiu e o provocou.

-E você, Severus? Resgatando velhos hábitos de espionagem? – frio.

Ele hesitou. Não esperava essa resposta. Evidenciava a distância entre eles.

-Já viu minha nova assistente? – tentou outra abordagem

-Como poderia não vê-la?! Ela só faltou me agarrar ali mesmo! Diante do Diretor e todos os alunos! – queixou-se.

-Ah é? – com certa dor.

-Não é o que queria?! – desafiou. – Você?e a chamou aqui para que tentasse chamar minha atenção! Essa sua qualidade para gigolô é novidade para mim! – irônico.

-Olhe como fala comigo, moleque! – fúria mortal.

-Ah! Snape! Vá se danar! Já entendi seu recado! Não insisti com você! Agora me deixe em paz! Para tentar viver o que resta de minha vida! – feroz.

-Não fale comigo nesse tom, garoto! – sibilou.

Harry se levantou de súbito.

-Severus, querido, sabe de uma coisa? VÁ PARA O INFERNO!!! – e se virou para ir embora.

-Eu já estou lá, Harry! Eu já estou lá! – murmurou baixo, enquanto Harry Potter atravessava o pátio.

Harry deixou Snape para trás sem olhar de volta. Era muito difícil manter a esperança, quando ele fazia tudo para afastá-lo definitivamente.

-Oh! Harry! Que bom que encontrei você! – sorria sedutora, Cho.

-Agora não, Cho! – grosseiro.

-Hei! Espere é... é importante! - ela correu atrás dele.

-O que você quer? – quase gritando.

-Nooossa! Eu apenas queria conversar! – ofendida. – Não via o Prof. Snape há muito tempo. E ele me chamou de repente. Bem, eu só queria conversar com alguém. Mas... Me desculpe, deixa pra lá! – e se virou para partir.

Harry se sentiu um canalha. Ela não tinha culpa de nada. Não sabia onde tinha sido jogada.

-Cho! - chamou. – Eu é que tenho que me desculpar! Estou com alguns problemas! – tentou sorrir. – Vamos conversar, sim.

Ela ainda hesitou um segundo, mas foram, lado a lado em direção á antiga cabana de Hagrid.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo. Cho olhava tudo em volta. Como se checasse se tudo realmente continuava ali. Do mesmo modo.

-A cabana de hagrid! – ela murmurou ao se parar diante dela.

-É. – Harry falou saudoso.

-Ele foi morar com a tal diretora de Beauxbaton, não foi? - lembrou.

-Sim. Eles acabaram ficando juntos. Hagrid partiu com ela depois da Guerra. Por isso que Madame Sprout assumiu as aulas de TCM. – sorriu triste.

-Ele era um bom professor. Só u pouco atrapalhado, não é?

Harry riu.

-Tem razão, ele era mesmo! – mais leve.

-Harry, o que aconteceu com o Prof. Snape? – começou.

-Como assim? – hesitou.

-Bem, ele está estranho. Antes parecia odiar qualquer um que não fosse sonserino. E agora, me chamou para trabalhar com ele. E me trata bem! – confusa.

-Não sei dizer ao certo, Cho. Mas o que está achando das aulas? – desconversou.

-Comecei hoje, né! Mas gostei muito! Depois que saí de Hogwarts, acabei me especializando em poções. Tenho licença para dar aulas. Não fosse a Guerra, eu estaria em um colégio na Austrália. Mas o calendário deles virou quando eu estava me recuperando de uma ferida na perna.

-E o que houve? Eu não soube! – impressionado.

-Foi a cobra do maldito! Ela me atacou, mas consegui pegá-la e a matei antes que mordesse mais alguém. Mas já estou bem. – tranqüilizou-o. – Ficou apenas uma cicatriz fina.

E subiu um poço a saia da veste. E mostrou a perna, abaixo do joelho, posteriormente.

Ele fitou as pernas dela e olhou a um ponto a cima do mostrado. Estavam sentados na varanda de Hagrid lado a lado. E Harry sentiu uma curiosidade intensa. Queria saber como seria beijar Cho mais uma vez.

Então ela tocou suavemente na cicatriz enquanto ela arrepiava de leve.

-Deve ter doído muito. – se aproximou dos lábios dela muito lentamente.

-Um pouco. – ela também se aproximou.

O beijo foi muito parecido com o que trocara na adolescência. Apenas não era tão importante. Interrompeu o beijo antes que se aprofundasse.

-Não posso, Cho. Me desculpe!

-Que pena Harry. É muito bom estar com você. Nunca me arrependi tanto de algo, quanto de ter deixado você ir embora! – triste.

-Acho que eu não saberia lidar com isso, Cho. Eu já estava apaixonado por alguém. Apenas não sabia ainda. Não teria dado certo.

-E essa pessoa. Está com você agora? – quis saber.

-Não. – suspirou. – Olhou em volta. Viu a Floresta Proibida. O que fez lembrar-se de todas a aventuras na escola. E sua maior aventura, fora Snape. – Tivemos uma discussão. Acho que acabou mesmo. Já nos machucamos demais. – sentia os olhos ardendo. – Acho que acabou!" – repetiu.

-Não pense assim, Harry. Se você ama alguém, deve lutar por essa pessoa. Olhe para mim e veja que patética sou eu! Não lutei por você e agora p mundo e o cenário é outro. Nunca tive tão puçás chances de ter você! – imitou um sorriso.

Harry riu com graça.

-Você é incrível!

-Eu cresci, Harry. – sorriu mais uma vez. – Vamos voltar? Quero preparar a aula de amanhã. Quem sabe Prof. Snape se admire co meu trabalho e resolva se aposentar e me passar o cargo. – brincou.

-Então é melhor irmos mesmo, Snape é muito exigente!

Seguiram juntos. Harry estava mais calmo. E estava preparado para sua decisão final. E para isso teria que falar com Dumbledore novamente. Sobre o cargo de DCAT. Cho dera-lhe uma grande idéia.

Passado mais esse suplício. Harry foi procurar Alvo em sua sala. O Diretor estava chegando naquele momento.

-Olá Harry? Quer conversar?

-Sim, Diretor, por favor.

Entraram após Dumbledore dizer a senha. Foram até a sala e se acomodaram. Fawkes estava ali. Serena. Piou em cumprimento.

-Alô, Fawkes.

-Bem, Harry. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Por. Dumbledore, já sei quem poderá ser o próximo Prof. de DCAT. Quando eu me for.

Snape viu Harry se afastando. Viu quando ele se encontrou com a Chang. Viu quando os dois se beijaram quando voltaram juntos. E a dor foi tão intensa, quanto sentiu quando o viu com Lupim. Sentia ímpetos de esganar a desgraçada. Mas ele mesmo a chamara. Ela seria o par ideal para Harry. E estavam se entendendo.

"Se era para o bem dele, por que doía tanto?"

**OF: CONTINUA**


	6. Capítulo 6 Alguns Segredos

**Aí meu povo. Mais um cap. Está acabando. Espero que perdoem certos personagens. E sejam felizes.**

Lilibeth : hehehe. Sofre e torcer. Sim, esse é mesmo meu objetivo. É essa cena da despedida deles eu me vi nos dois lugares. Sabe, quando escrevo eu sinto mesmo o que os persons sentem E dói mesmo. Eu vi o Harry todo revoltado dizendo primeiro com falsa calma e depois com desprezo e revolta. E o Snape arrasado. Foi assim. Leia mais abaixo. Acho que tem uma cena que foi bem legal de escrever. Citarei mais a frente. Espero que perceba. É uma das mais importantes. Tem a ver com a primeira fic. Será que você adivinha?

Serim: É, o Snape foi URGH mesmo! Hehehe;. Mas eu tive alguma piedade da Cho. Odeio ela também. Mas achei que poderia dar uma trégua pra a pobre torneirinha! Hehehe. Bem, veremos sobre as possibilidades com o Remus... É o Harry sabe se defender!

Paula Lirio : AFE! O que se passa na cabeça do sonserino tantan!!!! Sobre o novo prof de DCAT. Leia está nesse cap. Hehehe Que tal??? Aqui o cap. Sem muita demora!!! hehehe

**Capítulo 6 - Alguns Segredos**

Alguns dias depois, estava trancado em suas masmorras, trabalhando, ou tentando trabalhar para não pensar em o que Harry estava fazendo e se já era amante da Chang. Não tivera coragem de perguntar ou investigar. Então ficava ali com seus demônios. Com sua dor. Foi assim que Filch o encontrou.

-Prof. Snape! O Diretor Dumbledore deseja falar com o senhor. – avisou. – Está em sua sala.

Severus seguiu direto.

"O que teria acontecido?"

Entrou com a senha e foi para a sala onde o velho diretor estava instalado.

-Severus, meu caro! Que bom que veio prontamente! Preciso falar-lhe sobre um assunto delicado. – e piscou suavemente.

-Pois então diga, Alvo. – ouvia atento.

-Bem, o ano já está acabando, e nós teremos que achar um novo professor para a escola.

-Outro professor? Qual? – temeu.

-Para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – parou para observar. – Harry não ficará conosco. – pesaroso.

-Como é que é?? – falou mais alto que pretendia.

-Ele está decidido a ser escritor. – sorriu com doçura. – Parece que já tem tudo planejado. Inclusive está procurando uma casa para morar.

-Espere! Que absurdo é esse? Alvo, você não permitiu esse impropério!! – tentou negar.

-O que posso fazer, Severus? Harry sempre foi muito determinado. Sempre soube o que queria! – insinuou.

-Mas não está certo! – insistiu.

-Por que não Severus? Acha que o garoto não tem talento para ser escritor? – atento.

-Eu sei lá! – bateu com as mãos na mesa. – Estou falando sobre ele sair daqui! De Hogwarts! – pálido.

-Bem, ele tem esse direito, Severus. Já faz muito tempo que o menino cresceu e virou um homem decidido!

-Alvo! Você já permitiu então! – constatou chocado.

-Claro que sim! Era sua vontade e eu respeitei. Apesar de que agora terei que quebrar a cabeça para achar um novo professor tão competente quanto Harry.

-Ele já sabe onde vai morar? – se lembrou.

-Parece que está sendo difícil. E talvez vá para casa de Sírius. O padrinho deixou a casa para ele.

-Mas já tem gente morando lá! – alarmou-se.

-Sim, Remus Lupim. Mas não é um problema isso, é Severus? – provocou clamo.

Snape se levantou. Precisava sair para não explodir diante do velho professor.

-Se não houver nada mais, devo me retirar! Não posso ajudar a resolver esse problema agora. – falava com dificuldade.

-Não Severus, não há mais nada. – sorria pequeno, enquanto o mestre sonserino deixava a sala espumando.

"Quem sabe agora eles se entendam!"

Snape foi direto para o quarto de Harry. Não bateu. Escancarou a porta com um feitiço.

-Hei! Aqui não é o quarto da "mãe Joana"! – indignado.

Harry notou a expressão de confusão que passou no rosto de Snape, mas ele não perguntou.

-Que história é essa de ir embora?! – alto.

-Saia daqui, Snape! Este é o meu quarto! Não tem direito de invadir ou...

-QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE IR EMBORA?! – mais alto.

-Quer saber? Não devo satisfação a você! Se não sair, eu saio!

Mas ao tentar passar, Snape o pegou pelos ombros e o empurrou em direção á cama, bruscamente. Se virou para a porta e fez um feitiço para lacrá-la.

-Se cavalo! Não ponha as suas patas sujas em mim! Quer conversa amigavelmente? – ironizou. – Então vamos lá! Vou embora no fim do ano letivo. Que será exatamente em 5 semanas!

-Que idiotice é essa? –esbravejou.

Harry riu alto.

-Essa idiotice, como disse, É MINHA VIDA! – feroz desta vez. - E faço dela o que quiser! Não preciso da sua aprovação. Nem da de ninguém! – desafiou.

Pareciam dois leões em estado de alerta para um eminente ataque.

-Vai largar tudo isso aqui? Casa, emprego, conforto, segurança. Para ser um escritorzinho medíocre qualquer? Até mesmo seus pais rolariam no túmulo! - venenoso.

-Não bote o nome dos meus pais na sua boca imunda! – baixo e mortal. – Já disse, é minha vida, minha decisão! Agora volte para o inferno de onde veio e me deixe em paz! – rude.

-Vai morar com o lobisomem ou com a japonesa? – sarcástico. – Ou decidiu ficar com os dois. – cruel. – Muito decente de sua parte!

-Vou ficar com Remus! Não deu certo cafetinar a Cho para mim. Não me agradou o suficiente! Mas Remus... Estamos juntos. Ele quer me assumir publicamente! – riu cruel. – Então vamos ficar juntos, sim.

-Vai conseguir estragar tudo de uma vez só, Potter! - pálido. – Vida, prestígio, carreira, respeito! Tudo por um mestiço! – nojo. – Nem humano ele é!

-Ele é mais humano que muita gente por aí! - acusou. – Ele se importa comigo! – abaixou a voz. – Ele cuida de mim. Enquanto cuido dele. Ele me respeita. E eu o respeito. Ele quer que eu seja feliz, do jeito que quero que ele o seja. Ele não tem medo e nem eu tenho, de como as coisas vão ser. Se vai dar certo. Se vamos ser julgados. – uma lágrima escorreu. – Eu apenas não o amo como amo você. Mas mesmo isso ele quer concertar. Vai me ajudar a esquecer que tudo isso que eu disse, não posso ter com você, Severus!

Se virou. Mais para não vê-lo que para ocultar as lágrimas.

-Por favor, não dificulte mais as coisas para mim. Vá embora! – suplicou com um foi de voz.

Snape estava sem ação. Ele ia mesmo embora. Seu menino. Seu garoto. Seu amor. E ele estava disposto a ir por causa dele. Ou apesar dele. E tudo que fizera que parecia ser o certo, antes, agora parecia obscuro e estranho. Ia perder Harry Potter para sempre. Seu próprio preconceito. Por seu próprio medo. Admitiu agora.

Tinha medo do presente, do futuro. Sua vida toda fora vivida como se cada hora fosse a última. Mas agora poderia fazer planos. Poderia ser, ter, fazer o que quisesse.

-Harry. – chamou com a voz totalmente calma. – Me desculpe! – foi só o que disse.

E foi até o garoto soluçante. E o abraçou pelas costas.

-Achei que pedir desculpas não fosse seu estilo. – murmurou temeroso entre as lágrimas.

-Você fez isso comigo, Harry. Me mudou. Me tornou um homem melhor. Quando tentei afastá-lo, só conseguia exprimir o que havia de pior e mais podre em mim. E mesmo assim, você ainda me ama! O mínimo que posso fazer é me desculpar por meu comportamento. Por machucar você e a mim também. – beijou o pescoço dele abraçando o peito tenso de Harry.

-Você seria capaz, Harry, de me perdoar? – tenso também.

Harry se virou. Ainda não havia correspondido.

-Você seria capaz de me amar para sempre? – olhos verdes brilhando ainda mais pelas lágrimas, com angústia e dor.

-Para sempre, Harry! – e o beijou profundamente.

Abraçou Harry com desespero. Com paixão. Com todo amor que era capaz de sentir e admitir finalmente.

Snape o conduzia lentamente para a cama. Beijava toda extensão do rosto de Harry. Que por sua vez apenas sentia. Entregue. Totalmente entregue. Snape o despiu tão vagarosamente que pareia mais um jogo de sedução em câmera lenta. Cada toque fazia os dois estremecerem e ansiarem, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Foi quando Snape percebeu. De fato era. Era a primeira vez, após admitir que queira Harry para sempre. E que assumia todas as consequências. Beijava o colo. O peito. Puxava-o pela cintura, pelo quadril. Quando já estavam totalmente nus, Snape ainda o abraçou, aproximou muito seus corpos, de modo que colaram-se completamente. Suspirou no ouvido de Harry.

-Amo você!

-Que bom, Severus. – Harry também suspirou.

Snape o beijava no pescoço, no tórax. O empurrou delicadamente para a cama. Subiu sobre ele. Continuou explorando o corpo do grifinório com a boca. Arrancando gemidos e tremores cada vez mais dramáticos do outro. Até que enfim chegar a sua evidente ereção. E lambeu com cuidado.

-Severus! – gemia.

Abocanhou tudo, para o deleite de harry, enquanto trabalhava em um ponto logo abaixo. Circundando com o dedo delicada, mas insistentemente. Substituindo a mão pela boca e vice e versa. Sugando, mordendo.

-Severus! – Harry não aguentava mais.

Snape tão pouco. O penetrou com a língua enquanto massageava o órgão do garoto.

-OH!

Se endireitou e o penetrou verdadeiramente, para então pressionar cada vez mais fundo e mais firme. Não demorou para encher Harry com seu líquido. Enquanto sentia a satisfação dele em sua própria mão.

Ficou ainda alguns segundos a mais dentro dele. Como se não quisesse sair. Como se ali fosse seu lugar. Até que cedeu e deitou-se lado a lado.

-UAU! – Harry ainda disse.

-È... – estava fraco.

Harry se enroscou no peito de Snape. Murmurou um feitiço para se limparem e ficou ali. Descansando. Sem adormecer. Apenas curtindo a sensação de volta ao lar. Seu lar era os braços daquele homem rude, duro e sempre fascinante.

-Harry. – Snape chamou baixo. – Está dormindo?

-Não.

-Você quer mesmo deixar, Hogwarts? – baixo.

-Sim, Severus. É uma decisão que já foi tomada. É o que quero fazer. Foi bom ser professor aqui este ano. Mas escrever é o que desejo.

-Harry, olhe para mim. – ele se virou. – Não está fazendo isso só para...

-Não, Severus! – interrompeu. – Já disse antes. Faria isso de qualquer modo. Na verdade, eu só aceitei o cargo por sua causa. Para ficar mais perto de você. Mas estou saindo por mim. Porque é o que eu quero de verdade!

-Eu nunca... você nunca me disse! – desconfortável.

-Severus! Pare com isso! – sorriu. – Eu vim para Hogwarts por você e não me arrependo! Agora só preciso seguir o caminho que descobri que quero seguir. E gostaria muito de ter você ao meu lado! – seguro.

-Eu estarei, Harry. Isso é uma promessa! – sério. – Só tem uma coisa! Não quero que vá morar com aquele... – fez uma careta.

-Então me ajude a achar uma casa em Hogsmead para nós ficarmos juntos. Eu ficarei em casa escrevendo. Enquanto você vem para dar suas aulas de Poções. Ou quem sabe... de DCAT! – sugeriu.

Snape bufou e se deitou de costas, olhando para o teto.

-Isso nunca acontecerá, Harry!

-Sei não! – misterioso. – Soube que é o mais forte candidato para o cargo!

-O que?! – se voltou bruscamente.

-Bem, a Guerra se foi. Voldemort se foi. Não há mais razão para que não possa exercer a função. E como professor atual, eu tive que fazer alguma indicação para o próximo a assumir o cargo. – escondia o riso.

-Você o quê?! – pálido.

-Eu disse a Dumbledore que durante todo esse ano, minhas aulas eram tão boas, porque regularmente discutíamos sobre os temas, abordagem, e etc. Fora quando você preparava algo pra mim e me ajudava na correção das provas. Então acho que Dumbledore percebeu que o mérito deste ano ter sido tão bom, foi seu. E não meu. – contou.

-Harry?! Falei com Alvo antes de vir para cá. Ele apenas me disse que você ia embora! Não me falou nada!

-Eu sugeri que só o abordasse quando eu me fosse! – confessou com uma sombra de tristeza.

-Mas não poso dar Poções e DCAT! – afirmou.

-Não. Mas você, convenientemente, trouxe uma certa auxiliar para Poções que me parece muito competente - provocou.

-Potter! – irritação surgindo.

-É sério! Você sabe que ela é boa no que faz. Independente das razões tortas para ter trazido a Cho para cá, ela realmente deve ser boa. Você não a traria se não fosse! – enfrentou.

-É... – se acalmou. – De fato o currículo dela é impecável. – admitiu.

-Bom, então existem possibilidades de algumas mudanças! – brincou.

-Sabe, Potter! Você é maquiavélico! – um meio sorriso.

-Você não viu nada, Severus! – e o beijou mais uma vez.

Agora tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

Algumas semanas depois, já estava instalados em uma pequena casa em Hogsmead. Não muito longe do Três Vassouras. Snape protestara, mas cedeu quando viu que era como Harry sempre quisera. Pequeno e aconchegante. E os apelos para comprarem uma mansão não surtiram qualquer efeito. Mas quando ficou pronta, Snape tinha que admitir que assim assumira o aspecto de lar.

**OF: Continua.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Algumas Mentiras

**N/A: Turminha, esse é u ultimo capítulo. Foi muito bom escrever essa fic. E melhor ainda ver que vocês gostaram e comentaram. Isso é que faz com que a gente continue escrevendo e postando. Acho que essa foi uma fic, comparada com a "Verdades e Mentiras", mais madura e mais sofrida também. Mas é como o desenrolar da história. Mostrando que ninguém vive "feliz para sempre". Temos problemas e bobagens para fazer e pensar. E depois descobrir tudo isso e se arrepender e voltar atrás e então ser feliz de novo. Mais amadurecido. É mais ou menos assim! Um grande beijo a todos e muitíssimo obrigada por lerem. E um ótimo natal e ano novo pra você!!!!**

**Um grande beijo**

**Viv**

Paty Black : É, a fic tinha que acabar um dia. Hehehe. Apesar de vocês sempre conseguirem que eu estique mais um pouquinho! hehehe

Paula Lirio : Noooosa! Brigadão! Eu também achei lindo!!! :D E ficou bem quente, sim. Tinha que ficar. Depois de toda essa tragédia! Hehehe Tinha que ter uma super reconciliação!! E por que não, o Snape ser o professor que ele sempre sonhou????

Serim : hehehe. Aleluia mesmo! Hehehe. Antes tarde que nunca! O Snape é mesmo muito ciumento. E assim ele soube melhor. Sentindo na pele. O bocoió! Tem muitas citações sobre a primeira fic nessa. Por que na verdade é uma continuação. Eu não sabia se continuava de onde tinha parado, ou escrevia outra. A última opção venceu numa pesquisa que fiz em um grupo. Mas como ela continua, deve–se lembrar dela, entende? É pena que acabou, mas vou continuar uma outra. Heehhe.

Youko Julia Yagami ; É, o Sevie é muito chique. E sempre iria querer algo assim. Uma mansão. O Remus aparecerá neste cap. Leia e me diga o que acha.

Lilibeth : Também gostei muito da frase, Li, é algo que a gente sente mesmo! E quando nosso lar pode ser em qualquer lugar, contanto que possamos estar com quem a gente ama, podemos dizer que somos felizes!!! U-HUUUU!

Fabi – chan : Não fique agoniada, hehehe. Eu não estou tão malvada assim nessa fic! Hehehe. Claro que faria um final feliz. Hehehe. Até porque, se não fizesse assim, seria linchada! hehehe

Sheyla Snape : Sabe, o Snape não estava burro. Ele apenas estava obcecado por seu passado, seu preconceito e seus medos. E isso é involuntário. E muito difícil de se admitir para superar. Só um choque o uma situação desesperadora pode nos tirar a viseira da frente dos olhos para que posamos ver, enfim, o que acontece a nossa volta. Legal que apesar de não ser muito fan do casal, esteja lendo e gostando! Massa!!!

Sheyla Snape : hehehe, o Harry sabe o que quer da vida! E quando quer, corre atrás! Acho que é uma característica que a Rowling deixou bem clara. Ele não tem medos, e se os tem enfrenta-os. Mesmo que morra disso. Não cede nunca ao derrotismo. Não sei o que a Rowling vai fazer com ele agora, mas gosto de vê-lo assim. Por enquanto! Hehehe Beleza!!! Uma fan!!!! Yes! hehehe

**Capítulo 7 – Algumas Mentiras**

Terminado o ano letivo, Harry e Snape puderam organizar tudo para a casa nova. Apenas os dois. Harry curtia muito ver Snape finalmente se soltando. E dizendo como queria a casa. Mas se dependesse do Sonserino, tudo seria velho, escuro e antiquado. Mas aos poucos, Harry foi conseguindo convencê-lo de conviver com alguma luz e cor.

O ano terminara e agora tinham mais tempo de organizar a casa. O quarto e a cozinha ganharam atenção especial.

Algo que deixava Harry muito feliz, era haver um rio não muito longe dali. Passearia com Snape. Teria que convencê-lo. Mas esse tipo de "luta" com ele era estimulante.

Conseguira iniciar um rascunho de seu primeiro livro. "A Pedra Filosofal". Enquanto Snape preparava as novas aulas de DCAT. A Chang estava extasiada com a promoção para professora titular. Ela merecia mesmo o cargo.

-Não acredito que vai contar tudo! – desprezo.

-Sim, Severus. Vou contar tudo. Não sei quantas pessoas acreditarão nisso. Ou se verão como uma fábula. Mas é algo que simplesmente tenho que fazer!

-Potter! Você realmente me vê dessa forma? Cabelos sebosos, dentes amarelos, nariz adunco, carrancudo... – fúria a cada palavra.

Harry riu.

-Na verdade eu confessor que dei uma piorada! Pra garantir que ninguém se apaixone por alguém que já me pertence! – provocou.

-Potter! Isso não é desculpa! – soou menos agressivo que pretendia.

-Severus, relaxe! Sei o que estou fazendo. Ainda vão amar muito você! E se eu não fizer isso, estarei encrencado! – se levantou da mesa e foi empurrando Snape suavemente de volta para o quarto.

Estavam em total lua de mel. Quando a campainha tocou insistente. Snape saiu da cama com um mau humor que fez Harry ir junto, para ver quem era a possível vitima do ex. comensal. E para sua surpresa, e certo terror, era Remus Lupim.

-Você?! O que faz aqui, seu desgraçado? – Snape explodiu.

-Remus! – Harry temeu.

-Se não sair desta porta não sei se contarei o impulso de amaldiçoar você! – sibilou.

-Severus?! Que recepção, hein! Harry, não conversou com ele ainda? – pesaroso.

-Remus? – os medos do garoto se concretizaram.

-O que Harry teria para me contar, Lobisomem? O que você sabe e eu não? – rugindo anda segurando a porta. – Acho que perdeu algo. – irônico. – Harry está comigo novamente! Você não significa nada! Aliás, nunca significou! - grosseiro.

-Severus? – gemeu.

Harry estava dividido entre orgulho por Snape ter assumido a relação diante de outra pessoa, e a indignação pela grosseria dele.

O mais improvável aconteceu. Lupim gargalhou, para o horror de Harry.

-Bem, então devo me desculpar por vir sem avisar. E já vou indo! Parabéns, Harry! - e se foi, muito feliz.

-Que palhaçada é essa, Potter? – espumava.

-Severus! Er... eu... – suspirou. – Sente-se para conversarmos. – resignado.

-Não sentarei bosta nenhuma! Você fale logo! Que palhaçada foi essa? - insistiu perigoso.

Harry se manteve de pé.

-Severus, quando você se afastou de mim, eu fiquei louco! Não sabia o que estava acontecendo a certo! Estava desesperado! E então vi suas lembranças, onde A Madame Rosmerta estava. Vi os dois juntos. Íntimos. E isso me machucou mais que qualquer ofensa que pudesse me fazer.

Um certo constrangimento passou por Snape, mas Harry não notou.

-Minha vida era uma porcaria. E eu só queria ir embora! – dor nos olhos verdes. – E então veio o baile. Onde você andava de lá pra cá, com a mulher a tira colo. Lupim veio á festa.

-Eu me lembro bem, disso! – voz contendo fúria.

-Ele viu que eu não estava bem. Conversamos muito. Eu contei tudo. Desde o episódio do abrigo. Até seu envolvimento com a Rosmerta. Ele me consolou. Você apareceu no momento em que eu chorava em seus braços. Acho que pensou que estávamos juntos. Foi quando eu percebi que estava com ciúmes. Ele também notou. E propôs que deixássemos você pensar que de fato tínhamos um caso.

Fez uma pequena pausa. Olhando o ódio pulsando em todo corpo sonserino.

-Ele me disse, que se em me envolvesse com outro homem, e não com uma garota como você queria, que o faria perceber que não adiantaria manipular minha vida. Que eu faria o que quisesse. E estivemos fingindo desde então!

-Então foi tudo uma mentira?! Inclusive os beijos que vi!? – sarcasmo.

-Não! Nós nos beijamos verdadeiramente. E também estava carente! Precisava de carinho. E ele foi gentil e bondoso...

-Agora viadagem virou carência? - duro.

-Severus, vou ignorar essa frase e continuar! – sério. – Então quando você trouxe a Cho, com intuito de que eu me envolvesse com ela, tudo para mim havia acabado! Não havia mais esperança. Eu só queria ir embora o mais rápido possível! E estava disposto a convencer Remus de ficar comigo. Ele também está sozinho. Desde que Sírius se foi. Então, ambos estaríamos curando nossas feridas. Mas ele disse que me tinha como um filho. E que nunca poderia ter algo realmente passional comigo.

-Que nobre da parte de vocês! – desprezo.

-Bem, a história é essa! Se acha tudo muito sujo e indecente, pense no que você mesmo fez! – acusou, cansado de ter que se defender.

-Eu fui muito mais decente que você, Potter! Eu fiz tudo por achar que era o melhor para você!

-Mesmo fingir que estava com a Rosmerta? – acusou.

-O que?? O que está dizendo? – gelou.

-Deixe de ser hipócrita, Snape! Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria?! No dia em que você pisou nessa casa, a mulher me procurou para me parabenizar! E dizer tudo o que havia acontecido. Disse o homem maravilhoso que era e o quanto você me amava! E que pedia perdão por ter participado da sujeira. Mas que desejava tudo de bom para nós! – exaltado.

Snape estava pálido e sem palavras.

-Então, quer dizer que você também fingiu ter uma amante! Muito antes que eu o fizesse! Belo exemplo, Snape! Belo exemplo! – bateu palmas.

-Eu... fiz isso, porque achava... que era melhor assim! – se exaltou também.

-Não estou pedindo explicações! Estou? Só contei isso, porque você parecia um pouquinho confuso, me acusando de algo que também fez! – irritado.

-Você sabia disso, e não me falou nada? – estranhou.

-Sou grifinório, Severus! Não tolero mentiras! Claro que fiquei furioso. Quis confrontar você! Exigir uma explicação. Quis amaldiçoar você pelo que me fez passar! Mas uma em nossa reconciliação, você disse algo que eu não esqueci. E que me acalmou. Então percebi que não importava o passado. Eu queria uma vida totalmente nova. Só eu e você. E iria deixar essa história para trás. Mas tinha me esquecido do Remus. Ele ainda não sabia. Não contava que viesse aqui. Mas de fato foi melhor assim. Para não haver mais segredos ou mentiras entre nós!

Após alguns longos segundos em que os dois se encaravam, Snape tomou a palavra.

-Que foi que eu disse, Harry? O que o acalmou? – tenso.

-"Me desculpe, por machucar você e a mim também!" – contou.

Snape suspirou a aproximou-se do garoto novamente.

-Acho que vou ter que me desculpar mais uma vez! – angústia.

-Concordo! – Harry não cedeu.

Snape quase esbravejou. Mas Harry tinha razão. Ele merecia aquilo.

-Me desculpe, Harry! – falou fraco.

Harry abriu seu maior sorriso.

-Não tem de quê! – riu alto.

E beijou o homem antes que ele espumasse furioso. Agora sim. Sem segredos. Sem mentiras. Sem desconfianças. Apenas amor e fé. E agora Harry acreditava que poderia ser feliz para sempre. Ou pelo menos até a próxima briga, que reatariam longamente. E brigariam, e reatariam, etc.

**FIM**


End file.
